Satellite
(PAL) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |pc = (JD3) (Remake) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 84 |nowc = Satellite |dura = 2:54 |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"Satellite" by is featured on the PAL version of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short blue hair, a short strapless dress with blue and purple panels separated by white curls and a large blue crescent moon, and pink leg strap wedges. She has a dark blue outline. Remake In the remake, she now has a purple outline, her face is no longer visible, and she fades in and out (at the beginning and end) with a different effect. Satellite coach 1@2x.png| Satellite_jd4_coach_1.png| Satellite coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The scenery is a mystic horoscope place, containing blue clouds, stars, and Zodiac Sign symbols on a circular floor. It has stars which light up at points of the song. Remake On the Xbox 360 copies and in the remake, the symbols are made more visible. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 2: Raise both of your hands up and lift your right leg up. This the final move of the routine. Satellite gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Satellite gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Satellite gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Satellite gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Satellite is featured in the following Mashup: *''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Captions Satellite appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Blue Moon *Circle The Moon Trivia *"Underwear" was censored in a beta version of the routine. *The moon on the dancer s dress stays before she appears and after she fades off. *''Satellite'' was the first PAL exclusive, along with Marcia Baila. *Even though she does not strike her hands together when she leans and opens up her arms, there is a striking command in the pictograms for the move. *In the remake, the dancer glitches twice (with each time being about one frame) during the last chorus. *There is an error in the lyrics: "Without your love love/'Love' love" should be "Without your love love/'Oh' love". *In , the dancer’s glove is a magenta-like color, but the arrows in the pictograms are pointed more to a red color. Gallery Game Files Loveohlovesqa.png|''Satellite'' Satellitejdn.jpg|''Satellite'' (Remake) jdnowsatellietcover.jpg| cover Satellite pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SatelliteMenu.png|''Satellite'' on the menu (Wii) Satellite jd3 menu xbox360.png|''Satellite'' on the Just Dance 3 menu (Xbox 360) Satellite jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Promotional Images Satellite promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Beta Elements satellite beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 satellite beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Other LoveOhLove.png|Extraction Satellite glitch 2.jpg|Glitch 1 (Remake) Satellite glitch 1.jpg|Glitch 2 (Remake) Satellite jdnow no gui 2.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Lena_-_Satellite_(Germany) Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Satellite Extractions EXTRACT! Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landru Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut (PAL) References Site Navigation de:Satellite zh:卫星 es:Satellite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser